Nine The three scientist
by Aganos
Summary: The human race has not died out completely, but the war still continues far away from the now destroyed factory and perhaps the Fabrication Machine has friends who will more then happily repair it.
1. Prologue The Scientist

I do not own the movie 9

Unknow POV

"The city long dead for there is not one living thang that remains to be seen to the naked eye. Life is returning to the once dead city but for the rest of the world is a mystery

The sounds of footsteps could be heard in the desolate city that once held a great factory that has ben demolished by who know what. Three mysterious beings covered in black metal, on their heads they wore helmets of metal made to look almost like a skull.

Each of the tree being held had collard glass one was a blood red the other a dark green and the final one a shadowy purple. The three beings also had long capes to match the eyes. They walk there the city until the saw what they came for the dead Fabrication machine

"Well, old friend it appears you have finally met you match" said the one with red eyes spoke.

"Richmond do you thank bring BRAIN back it such a good idea have you not had your fill of his war, the slaughter," Said the one with the green eyes.

"I know what the chancellor did to us, but it's over this might be our chance to flee start over and make the world a better place," said the one with purple eyes. " I believe we should drop our titles and move on for I no longer wish to be General slaughter, " said the one with green eyes.

"I no long wish to be called Lady Misery and you should let go of Lord Thanatos". "I do not thank so I believe we should give it all we got one last time and if we fail I will happy let it go," said Lord Thanatos.

"Fine," said Lady misery and general slaughter at the same time.

"Lord Thanatos POV

I remember the time When my father sent me and the other two scientist behind me to that horrible Factory where he forced us to create his war machines and me his own son how could anyone be so twisted as to in slave there own family for power I thought to myself

"I snapped and I decided to get my revenge on him and all others who even associated with him but I could not have done it alone. There were two other scientists there Erika and Jason Kolaton two siblings brother and sister who were very displease with my father./p

Then there was the Fabrication Machine who was fed up with the stress my father was putting on it so we simply all agreed to converse with the fabrication machine and we easily convince him to reprogram the Steel behemoths to put a end to my father.

With the new gas I have develop which I name Thanatos gas after the Greek god of death, well named because every living thang that gets hit with this gas dies perfect for machines use not so much for human soldiers.

When the war started we would just set up by the window and enjoyed the show.

"That was fun until the mortar shells jammed the power supply to BRAIN but no matter we could fix it with dark alchemy we just need a soil transferring amulet but we do not have one and don't have the resources to make one.

"So we ended up take the bones of a cat that I used to test the Thanatos gas on named fluffy. We did not do a bad job considering what we had to work with which was nearly nothing at all. We then left the factory and made armor which allowed us to not only be registered as a friendly to machines, but had air filters designed to block out the gas, because of the chemical mixture of the gas normal gas mask are useless against it./p  
I then started shake off the flashback trance I put myself into and begun working on the BRAIN.

Next chapter will come soon I also like reviews for they give me ideas and I like idea


	2. It's back in action

I do not own 9 or any of the characters that are from the movie

I would like to thank 9fan who likes my story and I hope you like this chapter as well

Lord Thanatos POV

We were all working on the BRAIN repairing its circuits with the tools we had brought with us and after a while of working we believed the job was done so now all we need is the power source.

"My Lord Thanatos", came a voice of a soldier covered in black armor figure with dark shaded eyeglass.

"Good Sargent did you and your men bring the prisoner unharmed," I asked.

"Yes, my Lord", The armored figure was followed by two others that looked exactly like him the only difference was that the sergeant had shoulder spikes.

The two armed soldiers were holding the arms of an older looking man in a military uniform by the looks of the uniform the man seemed really high ranked like a general.

"Welcome uncle to the end of your life," I said to the older man.

The older men had a look of rage in his eyes "you are a sick bastard Richman." he said.

"Bring him over to face the Fabrication Machine," I said

"Yes right. away my Lord,", they said in unison.

"And make it quick," said Lady Misery.

"Yes my Lady," they said in unison.

They brought the old man over to the fabrication machine and sat him down face to face with the lifeless machine.

"can you guess what is about to transpire," said General Slaughter.

I have a filling I know I am about to die so could you grant me one last request. said the old man.

"What would that be?" I said.

I want all of you to take off your mask the soldiers to take them all off because I do not want to die with your horrid helmets as my final glimpse. Said the old man

"We can do this for him Richman," said Lady Misery

"Fine we will do it," I said.

The soldiers holding the old man down quickly removed their helmets before their prisoner had time to run away not that he tried and then Lord Thanatos, Lady Misery, and General slaughter all removed the helmets.

Lord Thanatos had pale skin midnight black hair and brown eyes while Lady Misery had pale white skin, long midnight black hair and green deep green eyes and General slaughter look just like his sister except he was male and had a short crew cut.

I then got down on one knee and pulled out the amulet I had made just for this moment and set the device to rip out the whole soil and not just part of it.

"before you activate that thang I have one question," said the older man.

"What is it"? I asked letting a tiny slip of anger climb up into my voice.

"How are you all so young you should be forty-five by now and you all look like you not even twenty in fact since i last saw you faces Erika and Jason seem to have become noticeable younger"? said the older man.

"It is called finding the secret to immortality and internal youth," said Lady Misery putting he hands on her hips.

I then activate the amulet which glowed green with energy as it opened up.

"Good by uncle," I said in a cheerful tone.

The device then grew brighter and brighter and then it shot stems of green energy into my uncle eyes and mouth as he screamed in pain and I savored every second of it.

When all was said and done the soldiers quickly put their mask back on while we kept ours off as the Fabrication machine hummed to life and BRAINs red optic glowed. the machine then lifted its self up off the ground looking at the three being in front of it.

"Welcome back old friend," I said

I then heard the familiar groans and clicks of Morse code coming from BRAIN which is basically its only form of communication.

"Hello my dear friends how have you been of late". said BRAIN

"Not so well but we will inform you of out current situation later for now let us just give you the summer of all that has happened all the years," said Lady Misery.

"affirmative continue," said BRAIN.

We then back told everything about how we got or small empire, with our army of humans and machines working together just as we envisioned it a perfect world where man and machine, are one in the same but there are those who wish to see us fall and right now we are outnumbered even know we have them outgunned.

"Your noble cause needs some help that I would be more than pleased to provide, but. as you see my factory has ben leveled," said BRAIN

"By the way, it appeared as if Fluffy was successful in reviving you but what on earth took you down again along with the factory?," said General Slaughter.

"A group of animated rag dolls!," said BRAIN which followed by an electrical crackle around it optic when it is angry.

"What was that BRAIN did you just say rag dolls?" I said.

"you understood me correctly," Said BRAIN.

At that point, we all nearly fell to the ground laughing so hard it was hysterical except BRAIN of corse.

It is not funny they very small and every model I invented to capture them failed not to menschen what I had to work with! BRAIN stated in a higher volume of the clicks and groans he uses for his morse code.

"Alright BRAIN i will tell you what we do not have to leave here for six hours at most so we have a little time to hunt for your dolls but after that we are going to remove you from this fabrication machine and put you in a exact replica we have made for you back at our fortress sounds satisfactory?" I said after I stopped laughing.

"Sounds satisfactory to me," said BRAIN.

"Alright then let's get started," said General slaughter.

"This is not good I must warn 9," said a the stitch punk know as 7 who had been there listing on the whole conversation.

The next chapter will be 7s view of the conversation.

Remember reviews make me happy so if you all would be so kind as to do so I will be most thankful.


	3. Conversing, friends and a hunt

I do not own the movie 9 

Thank you for nine fan for once again giving me your review and PM me and then we will talk about your ideas for the story for I am most interested to hear them.

Seven POV

I starting running after I heard the words "Alright then let's get started" said the one in the dark green cape.

What was his name thought seven that's right general Slaughter

I ran into the library as quick as I can.

The sound of the Grate beast starting to move around was nothing less than horrific. I then came to the entrance of the library to see nine stepping out in front of me.

"What is that noise seven?" said nine sounding nervous

"Its back nine its back the great best was resurrected by a group of humans," I said borderline on panic.

nine quickly lead me inside.

"ok let's start from the being what happened?" he said trying to calm me down.

I then told nine every thang that happened since first seeing the humans to the reawaking of the great beast.

Nine was in shock to say the less.

"seven were the machines and humans supposed to be enemy's?" said nine sounding confused

"I thought so during the war we saw the beasts killing them in large numbers". i said

Moments later there was the sound of footsteps heading through the door heading into the library.

" nine go get three and four and hide I will be there shortly". I said whispering to him.

"But seven" " go nine we do not have time for this."

nine left to go get three and four to safety while I hid on a book self. I saw a group of humans armed with their weapons but unlike the other humans there we are in clothing matching the uniforms of the soldiers that seven remembered fighting against the beast.

The each has a thick cloth to over the faces must be there to help protect them from the gas.

One of them remove their cloth to reveal a young human female with black hair in brown eyes in fact she looks a lot like Lord Thanatos.

The other four removed their cloth reviling them to be male.

"We have all came here to finish this war before it gets worse," she said in a commanding and inspiring tone.

I know we face overwhelming odd, but we must at the very least capture my brother Richman or better know as Lord Thanatos. She said this steel in a commanding tone.

The three have done som thang horrible to each of us before we escaped the camp. She said before she was interrupted.

But they gave you immortality with their experiment why should you complain. The man on her right said with a little anger in his tone.

She growled " you know damn well why They tested the process on me to mack sure it did not kill them when they did it to themselves. she almost yelled in fury.

"Fine I am sorry the fear and stress is getting to me," said the soldier to her right

"I am interested in the dolls that leveled the factory perhaps hey could help us finish this if we can find them," she said.

"Yes Mam" replied the soldiers.

"Scout what are our enemy strength?" she said.

"They enemy has twenty soldiers a tank, four Behemoths and one soil battle scorpion all of which are currently patrolling the city". said an older man with blond hair.

This is not good and don't forget we'll still have to confront the fabrication machine and the Three scientists dash tyrants. she said.

Lesson up men, I am not going to live this, but you all must live to tell what has happened her today that is if we win this.

" Andena I will not let harm come to you," said one of the soldiers.

" After I put a bullet in my brothers head I intend to put a bullet in my own head as well so no one will be immortal and the natural order can be put back on track. she said with such bravery and courage in her voice.

I could not stand hiding any longer it appears they are friendly so I will see if they can help us.

I seep out of the bookshelf on to see the girl turn to look at me.

" I was wondering when you would come out of the bookshelf," she said smiling.

I was stunned that she saw me I look at the other soldier who seemed not to react.

" I am all ready to say we are really out-gunned and well out everything but with you help we may turn this around so will you help us put an end to this one and for all?" she said with no small amount of charisma.

Lord Thanatos POV

We are currently standing on BRAINs back as we move through the city watching our soldiers ransack shops and houses looking for the dolls that had apparently bested BRAIN which is still hilarious.

Evry once in awhile BRAIN would stop at a pile of seemingly random junk and create a new Machine so far he has several of these hot air balloon things which he calls seekers built to find a warn us if they are found.

"Lord Thanatos and Lady misery I have one question."

Yes BRAIN I said

Well, since you a lord and Erika is a Lady does that you have done what you biological beings call mated.

General slaughter started laughing

No we have not I said

"Lady misery then but her hands on my shoulder," and said

"at least not yet," she said seductively.

That drew laughter from everyone BRAINs body shuddered a little as light crackles of electricity could be hard signaling that he was laughing.

I found a little broken doll floating on a stream of water I picked it up and examined it.

After a while, I got off BRAIN to do some searching myself

I saw a little doll floating in the water so I picked it up

The little doll had the number two on its back I then thought to myself this could be interesting if I could use this thang to lure others of its kind into our grasp.

It is time I create my own little machine. I said with a sinister tone.

I love reviews so I would be most thankful if you the reader would send me one.


	4. Fear and hate past to present

I do not own the movie 9. 

I would like to once again thank you 9 fan for your review and perhaps in you next review you can send me you ideas.

Sevens POV

I thought about it for a moment.

" Ok, we will I will help you but you but fist tell me more about your brother and the other two monsters," I said

" I accept your terms," said Andena

" Let's wait for the others I said

" Alright", said Andena.

Where were waiting for just a few minutes when nine, three and four came into the room after I told them it was ok and that the humans were friendly.

After some greetings and three and four were climbing on Andena when they finally calmed down I gave Andena the go-ahead.

My brother Richman was a kinda young man I always loved my little brother he would always try to invent things to help people" she said and paused for a moment and seven could see the sadness and pain in her eyes.

" He was a genius he passes throughout high school by the age of eight and he would always visit a family friend of ours who was a scientist working on the grates project of our generation the BRAIN or better known as the fabrication machine. She said before nine interrupted.

"you mean you knew the scientist that created us," said nine.

" I knew I recognized his handy work after all making dolls were his hobby and that means you each have a part of his soul. said Andena.

" we do." said nine.

"Let's get back on track," I said getting irritated

" alright well, my father the chance put the scientist as you call him under house arrest and then taking BRAIN to the factory," she said then took a deep breath

" My father then sent my brother had two of his friends who also happen to be geniuses were he had the create weapon and other such thanks to give to the Fabrication machine to produce and add to the mechanical monstrosity it was already making" She said sadly.

She sudden looks like she was on the verge of tears.

" I visited my brother in that hell and every time my father allowed me to visit him at fist I slowly saw the happiness leave his eye and then on my fourth visit I saw his love and humanity leave him all I saw hatred in his eyes and he was not alone, his friends had the exact same look of hatred and that made me wonder what are they doing to them" she said with tears slowly falling out of her eyes.

" I recall hear a conversation between them and the chief of security for the factory say my father expects the steel Behemoths to be ready for military use and I heard my brother replied don't worry we will give him our weapons alright in a tone of voice I have never heard from him youse a tone of pure hatred before" She said slowly calming herself.

" A month later I heard that the machines have turned on us and started kill everything that stood in their path hundred of thousand dies within weeks and the military tried an assault on the factory, but that did not end well at all" she said then stopped

" the rest is a story for another time," she said.

Right outside of the library steps of a steel behemoth could be which sent a cold sense of fear in everyone present reminding them of their situation.

A quiet click a nose came right outside the door which was out of sight, but they could still hear a faint metallic nose.

"What is that nine?" I whispered

A tiny doll walks around the corner to reveal its self to the horror of all the dolls present.

"Two" nine whispers in a state of shock.

Andena knew it was not friendly because she could the reflection of a wire that is content to the back of the dolls head like a puppet.

Then an air raid siren came from whatever was controlling the doll.

"Shit were dead!" yelled one of the solder right behind Andena.

Lord Thanatos POV

After bring that doll back to BRAIN in which it knew much about this pedicular modal.

After much work and plotting from all four of us we believe we have created the greatest doll catching device ever built which may sound quite odd now that I think about it, but the name we gave its model was quite fitting The puppet master which has the ability to wire its self into the dolls inner working allowing it to take control.

The puppet master looks like a tripod with an air raid siren sticking out of it back and six tendrils made of wire along with for big round red flowing eyes to give it three hundred and sixty degree vision.

"So I wonder how The puppet master is doing," said Lady Misery

My Lord, Thanatos said a sergeant who is known by the name of Shooter Who is the head of our elite division for a good reason.

The man in black armor with tall shoulder spikes holding a sniper rifle saluted.

" sir we have good reason to believe your sister and a couple of her rouge soldiers have entered the city" he said.

I thought to myself for a second as much as hated my famil I have always had a soft spot for sister and mother untell she died murdered when she questioned my father.

" Sargent I want my sister and one of her men captured alive my sister is to remain unharmed and the man you choose to capture brake his legs so he can not run knowing my sister she well never leave a man behind" I said.

" How about the rest of them my Lord?" he said.

" kill them and show no mercy.

" Yes my lord. said the sergeant and walk back together his troops.

We then hear the sound of an air raid siren and now we know where they are.

I do like review and I promise to always update faster when I get a review.


	5. Welcome to pain street!

I do not own the movie 9. 

I would like to once again thank you 9 fan it is a good idea and I might do something with it, but I have already preplanned the next few chapters, but I may use you idea later.

Andena POV

When I heard the alarm I knew it was no use trying to hide so I then threw a grenade right at the mechanical abomination

Evry one take the back entrance it may give us a chance to escape the library without being gunned down.

nine, seven, three, four we need to split up, they well be most likely to follow us so you all may have a chance to escape when can meet up here.

I pointed to a place on the city map this house belong to the man you all call the scientist.

Let move out I called out to my men.

they all got up and followed my as I head to the back entrance.

There are so many good and painful memory within this old library it is hard to me to walk through it, after all, this used to be my brothers favourite place untell he turned into Lord Thanatos.

I like to think that My brother and Lord Thanatos at two separate beings one being my smart, kind, loving brother that would never hurt a fly and Lord Thanatos who is the monster that creates inhumane experiments and is willing commit any evil necessary to compleat his mission no matter the cost.

We reached the door and a soldier named Clark Robinson wanted to take point so he quickly ran ahead of me.

The next thing I knew The sound of a heavy machine gun fired and blood splattered on me as I saw what was left of Clark fall to the ground dead.

I recognise this sound of the machine gun and he fact there is a faint red glow on the ground, that seems to be coming from some setting above the ground, meaning only one thing.

I stop dead in my tracks.

"Steel Behemoth," I said fearful barely audible, but just loud enuf so my men could hear me.

I then grabbed a grenade from my belt and ran out the door only to be graced with the thing of nightmares, I could see its tall legs and large round glowing red eye staring strategy at me, its black metal nearly impenetrable armor along with the large machine gun under the red-eye.

When the Behemoth did not shoot I knew it was ordered to not kill me.

I threw my grenade right at its eye, give the grenade would not do it any harm, but it will cause it to lose its sight for about twenty seconds just enuf to get my soldiers out of its sight.

My grenade hits perfectly exploding on contact.

" hurry we must go," I said. worriedly

I heard cranking sound which could mean only one thing.

A large gas bomb landed right between me and the soldiers.

" run" one of them yelled as the gas container opened up releasing a green sickly mist with a hiss.

The cloth covering my mouth gave me a chance to get out of the mist before I receive a lethal amount of the gas.

I ran out of the mist but soon collapsed onto the ground I knew I was passing out even know I had not received a lethal amount the gas is still potent.

The last thing I felt was someone grabbing my legs and pulling me then the darkness took me.

I hope you all like this chapter even know it was short, this one is leading to something even bigger and believe me the next one is going to be even better. I do like review so if you all would be so kind as to give me some.


	6. Ghost of science past part 1

I do not own the movie 9. 

I would like to thank you fan for al 9 ways giving a review and I am always interested in ideas for characters you think of.

Andena POV Dream

I was standing in the front of the ruins of a great white house that I have ben in many times visiting my friend that was unfriendly branded a later when his greatest invention the BRAIN rebelled against humanity along with my brother, Erika and Jason.

I step into the house and it was then I knew this had to be a dream.

Standing in front of me was my dear friend except he was glowing green like a ghost.

Hello, Andena it bento long.

"How" was the only word I could force out?

"I spilt my soul into nine pieces that much you do know but when five of the nine dolls were broken they reformed back into myself," he said.

"But if you are real them I am not dreaming".

"You have ben rendered unconscious by the gas this is how I am able to contact you since my spirit is bound to this plane untell I am whole," he said.

Andena was in shock she had never thought that the soul of a man who she considered more of a father than her own was almost too much to bare.

"one tragedy after another is this how my life is going to be," I said brimming with tears.

"do no cry he said in a comforting tone I will be able to move on as soon as I am whole and since, I a, hear I want you to tell how are you alive and so young still you look like you have aged very little since I last saw you?" he said.

Andena who had tears in her eyes told the scientist everything that has happened the war, the experiment and all of the other horrors that have happened, after all, this time.

The spirit of her friends just seems to take in all of her facts.

"My old students have lost it along with BRAIN have they?" he said as if he were tired.

"Yes" was all I could say.

"Makes me wonder what happened in that factory that took the kindest souls I knew into monstrosities of evil then again I probly do not wish to know," he said.

"Believe me you have no idea of the torment that was used against them it may not have been physical brutality but they were forced to create horrible weapons of death and I guess the stress they were under was just too much for any of them to bare any longer so they snapped" I said with my tone brimming with anger.

"Andena I may be able to make myself appear in the physical realm for all of them to see but only for a short amount of time," He said.

"Maby that will shock them into seeing reason," I said with a happy note in my voice for the first time in ages.

The world then became distorted around me.

" you are waking up remember I will see you soon," he said sounding worried.

I woke up and all I could feel was the hard metal armor of the man who is carrying me on their shoulder, that is not what scared me the most.

I knew the man that was carrying me he is known as Sargent shooter the head of the elite their special sniper group. I have heard the sound of his specially modified sniper rifle myself it make a sound like no other, the sound is unmistakable, I have heard that sound at least sixty time on the battlefield and no one really know how many people he has killed with that gun.

He kept carrying then " you are awake are you not," he said in a deep voice.

" whare are you taking me," I said calmly for I did not want to give him the satisfaction of my fear.

" Lord Thanatos wishes to see you personally," he said.

I just kept quiet for the rest of the trip since I could only see the back of him I could not tell whare we are going, but I could see these ward hot air balloon machines, I could also hear the sound of steel Behemoths walking in the background. .

After a little while of walking, he then pulled me off his shoulder.

"They are right around the corner," he said putting handcuffs right around my wrist.

He was not lie little as soon as we walk around the corner of the building we were right behind I saw my brother and his two companions standing on the back of the fabrication machine.

"Welcome sister it has ben a long time," said my brother

Hello Richmond, Erika, Jason and BRAIN how have you been.

" greetings," said Erika, "Hello," said Jason and BRAIN just waved his large crane-like claw in the hello nice to see you motion and made a few clicks and cranks which made no sense to me.

BRAIN just said hello Andena" Said my brother go figure he can speak machine.

I then hear a quiet whisper in my ear " Andena tell them there is someone who would like to speak to them".

"There is someone who you all know very fondly that would wish to speak to you all," I said with a small smirk growing on my face.

"Who would that be," said Jason

"BRAIN, Erika, Jason, Richmond, I have a bone to pick with each of you!" Said the scientist himself as he appeared as he did before he died except that he was glowing green.

It can't be said Erika!" This is impossible!" said Jason, "What is this!" said my brother.

BRAIN was just staring at him with his glowing red optic, on the other hand, Sargent shooter took a step back saying " what the hell".

"You three take off those ridiculous helmets right now!" he yelled which surprised me because I have never heard him yell before.

How did you all like this chapter this story has just taken an interesting turn hasn't it?

The next chapter will finish the conversation and give you insight on what the master plan of the Three scientist is.


	7. Ghost of science past part 2

I do not own the movie 9. 

I would like to thank you 9 fan for giving a review and sorry for not updating earlier.

Lord Thanatos POV

How his spirit how is it still on this plane of existence?

We all gaze in shock at our former teacher who is apparently a ghost.

We shook our selfs out of our shock and removed our helmets revealing our faces.

"Look at what you four have done to this world." said the ghost standing before us

"The war is necessary to compleat our goal," I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Andena has told me all about you goal to create this perfect world," He said.

"You all may have good intentions but remember the road to hell is paved with good intention," he kept ranting.

"You all were my greatest students and BRAIN you were my life's work."

"Each of you should know that revenge is a one way street, first you destroy the chancellor and the state, your revenge was compleat but you could not stop there could you, it is a need a lust to make sure every trace of the chancellor is gone including his allies, when you were finished with them you all moved on to his Emmys that attack you out of fear does that sound about right.

"You're in the... ballpark," said General slaughter hesitantly.

"I do not have much time left manifesting myself in a form you each can see is difficult," he said chuckling slightly.

"You all will fall just as Richman's father had so long ago in his mad quest for power," he said his tone bordering on angry

"Richman if you ever desire to see your father again all you have to do is look into a mirror" he look directly at Richman as he said this sounding very disappointed.

"It was good seeing you faces again, I wish the best for all of you so please let go of your hatred and anger before it twists each of you further" he said sadly and the scientist disappeared after saying that leaving the area in a cold silence.

"We shall finish what we started and if we fail then we stop altogether without regrets," I said hesitantly.

"Agreed," said both lady misery and general slaughter, even BRAIN agreed, each of the three scientists place their helmets back on.

"BRAIN I believe it is time to leave.

Sevens POV

I watched as Andena was dragged and pickup by that black armored man.

I along with the others followed him untell they saw it.

The fabrication machine with three humans on top of its cold metal body.

Then the unthinkable happened the scientist were beyond surprised to see this, in fact nine almost walks out to speak to him, but I stopped him first.

when we could tell the conversation was coming to an end we snuck up to Andena, when she saw us she quickly pick us up and put us each into different pockets to hide us which I was not expecting.

All we could do listen as we heard the thundering engines of a large machine heading towards us.

AndenaPOV

The loud sound of a transport tank followed by four steel Behemoths and a black armed scorpion that had a soul-stealing device it used to rip the souls out of its victims turning it into a one-shot blast of deadly energy before releasing the spirit of the victim, was making its way over to our location to take us all to the fortress in the heart of the novae empire which is ruled by my brother and the other two.

The next thing I knew was that Erika removed BRAIN from his large body as the tank stopped and opened the large ramp hit the ground so all of the soldiers could enter.

They lined up and started to sing to the sound of snare drums as they started to march to the tank.

"With thundering engines, as fast as lightning, towards the enemy we go, whether it storms or snows, or the sun smiles on us, The day burning hot, or ice cold in the night, Dusty are our faces, but our spirits are high, yes, spirits are high, with obstacles and mines the foe slows us down, we laugh about it and move forth to victory and if we are abandoned by treacherous luck, if we don't return home again, If death's bullet finds us, and fate calls us away, yes, us away, Than to die for Novae is our highest honor" they sang as the entered the tank.

I was also dragged along for the ride as the door closed behind us I could only fear with nightmares that await me and the poor dolls in my pockets.

Thank you all for reading my story and I hope to update shortly and I also plan on going back to fix all of my grammar errors in my previous chapters.


	8. The city

I do not own the Movie 9

**Novae Andena POV **

After the long ride in the tank which is quite large and roomy but still uncomfortable, at least the soldiers removed their masks so I am not looking at their horrifying helmets.

The drive was silent as I felt the little dolls hiding within my pocket and what worried me the most was that BRAIN as placed right across from me and he seemed to stare at my left pocket as if it expects something to jump out.

The tank stopped and the door opened and we all walked out, I heard the cheering of a large crowd, I looked up to see the sunshine and the sky crystal clear.

"You expected to see a land of waste and slavery didn't you sister?" Asked my brother who was standing in front of me.

"Ya, in fact, I did!" I nearly yelled

"Well then you have come to the wrong place," he said ominously.

A soldier then grabbed my arm a branded I with some semble.

This will remove you as a target so the behemoths will not kill you on sight, you are free to go wherever you like, but you will have an escort with you to make sure you stay out of trouble," explained my brother.

I took a good look around to see the large crowd cheering the arrival of their leaders as a really nice black automobile that looked much like our fathers pulled up to pick up the three as they wave to the crowd.

**A soldier wearing a black uniform that looked much like an overcoat with medals hung from his left side along with a matching black hat and a pair of long black boots, I could tell that this soldier is an officer. **

He walked over to me and said, "Where do you wish to go" in an obedient tone.

I perhaps if I walk around this city I will eventually find a place to hid my nine friends that I have within my pockets.

"I would like to see the city," I said to the soldier.

"Yes ma'am" he replied with a hint of a smile on his face.

We walked through the city which acutely is very lovely, all of the civilians appear to be nice and they have a new economic system where lives are not based on income but work effort and other such things.

After a long time of walking, we found a park bench to set right in front of the children's playground which was quite large and it honestly made me a little happy to see children enjoying themselves but that was short lived when I saw two steel behemoths walking down the road right beside the children's playground.

That was not the worst of it a young boy ran up and held onto the leg of the metal monster which caused me to tensed up ready to run up and help the boy, but the officer who's known as Lieutenant Kotch put his right hand on my shoulder "Relax kids do this all the time," he said laughing.

I looked at the young boy holding on as the two behemoths stopped as it placed its left leg forward which happened to be the one the kid held onto far enough so it could look down at the child.

I was worried for a second thinking it's was going to kill the kid, but it instead started shaking its leg, which was to be honest a funny sight to see.

But as if realising the boy was not going to let go anytime soon it just started moving onward.

"I am going to get us some drinks" Said Knotch as he got up and walked away.

I quickly got up and found a small area that no one would see. I quick put my new friends on the ground and told them to "You all need to hide and get out of the city quickly, I will hopefully see you all soon"

I quickly ran back to the bench despite their protest as I turn and ran.

After a few moments, Knotch came back with two glasses of iced tea and looked at his watch.

"Look at them time I have better get you to the place in time for dinner or your brother will have me reprimanded.

Sorry for the extremely long update 9 fan. 

I look at the sky realising it was getting dark "Alright lead the way."


End file.
